The Great Consul scenes1-3
by Jania
Summary: This is a dark fairy tale play I am working for school, I will post the rest if I get at least 7 reviews. I really want to know if this is good


The Great Consul

a play of dark magic and great adventure

By Jacqueline Pinn

Cast

(Female)

Jacqueline

Nellenia

Karen

Girl

(Male)

Sir Darien

Sir William

Peter

Boy

Male/Female

The Storyteller

Act One

****

Scene one

__

The audience enters to a empty stage, no set pieces, no props and no actors(yet). Soft mood music is playing but that's it. At start time black out. Lights up on stage discovers all actors onstage as still as staues. Enter from stage left a hooded/masked figure. This is the Storyteller. 

****

Storyteller:_(bows) _Welcome lords and ladies all. Tonight a tale of magic and adventure such as you have never seen. But all is not as it seems so be wary. _Indicates the actors on stage _Here you see the players. _As each person is introduced they come to life, bows and exits stage right. _Jacqueline: a wise beauty ,Darien: a brave knight, Karen: a kind healer, William: an evil lord, Nellenia: a sassy witch, Peter a clever thief, and a girl and boy to play all other roles. _Jumping onstage. _Now to set the scene The stage becomes a hill where three men wait. _Points to the floor. _The floor becomes a dirt path where a young girl life is about to change forever. _Claps _The tale begins. _Blackout. _

****

Act One

Scene Two

__

Lights up onstage but not floor. The boy as Sir Brian is onstage with Lackey One(Peter), and Lackey Two(William)**. **_All three are lying in wait looking over the edge of the stage. _

Jacqueline enters and hides in front of the stage. 

****

Sir Brian:(_Whispers) _There she is at last. 

****

Lackey one:(_Loudly) _She gave a good chase the little wench _Before he can finsh the sentence Brian claps a hand over his mouth. _

****

SB: Hush you fool, she will hear you, she thinks she's lost us. 

****

Lackey two: I don't understand what William wants with the little chit.

__

Brian hits Lackey two over the head(comic moment possible with lackeys ducking and hitting each other)

****

SB: I am surrounded by fools_ Pulls both men to him_ Look what William wants he gets, now come on!

__

They stand and all three jump off the stage in front of the hidden girl She screams

****

LO:_(Laughs) _I think we gave the poor thing a scare. 

****

LT: We'll give her more than that. 

__

Brian grabs Jacqueline and pushes her to the floor. The two lackeys tie her hands and feet and Jacqueline fights them as best she can. During this a hooded figure enters from stage left and stands on the stage watching. 

****

Stranger: Don't you know that's no way to treat a lady!

****

SB: And what business is this of yours Sir?

****

Darien:_(Lowers hood and removes cloak) _Where the innocent are concerned I make it my business! 

__

Darien runs and jumps off the stage pulling out his sword. Brian sends the two lackeys after him and a fight begins. Darien is very good and soon defeats Brian's men ( DOES NOT KILL THEM, JUST KNOCKS THEM OUT) _Brian turns to face him. _

****

SB: You! Your supossed to be dead! 

****

D: I'm not the sort the man who is easily deafted, but you on the other hand are a different matter. 

__

Brian pulls out his sword and they fight. For a while they are evenly matched, but then Darien gains the upper hand and quickly defeats Brian forcing him to his knees. 

****

SB:(_Very afraid) _Please do not kill me, I will do anything please just don't hurt me!

****

D: Get up you fool and take your sorry fighters with you! 

__

Brian scrambles to his feet and pulls his two men to their feet and starts to drag them off, then turns brave again. 

****

SB: William shall hear of this! 

__

Darien laughs

****

D: Let him come I shall be waiting! _Exit Sir Brian dragging lackeys. _

Darien turns to Jacqueline _who is still tied up on the floor. He kneels and unties her and starts to rub her hands and feet. She flinches away. _

****

Jacqueline: _(Muffled) _Go away leave me alone! 

****

D: Are you all right they did not hurt you did they? 

****

J: No I'm fine now go away please! 

****

D: _(Stands up and holds out hand) _Come I will take you home, someone must miss you. 

****

J: _(Stands angry) _What part of go away don't you understand? I don't have a home anymore. they burned it down looking for me. Do you know what it's like watching your whole family die? I am grateful for the rescue, but if you value your life you will leave now! 

__

Darien takes a few steps back but does not leave. 

****

D: I do understand dear lady, because those same men burned my home and killed my wife Katherene. So I do know your pain. 

__

He touches her and she smiles but it means much more!

****

D: Come I know an inn near here, we will be safe there _Enter the Storyteller who stands watching on stage. _

****

J: Thank you. What is your name good sir? 

****

D: _(Bows) _I am called Sir Darien of Lockswain. 

****

J: I am called Jacqueline. _Lights down on floor lights up on stage Exit Darien and Jacqueline. _

****

ST: Very touching, but I warn you this is just the beginning. But with love (_Blows a kiss to someone in the audience) _comes evil. Our scene changes now to Sir William's Chambers. _(Brings on two chairs, a small table and a wine glass and sets them up) _Here the man dreams of power and glory. _Claps and Blackout._

****

Act One

Scene Three

__

William sits in the stage right chair with a servant girl(Nellina) sitting on his lap. They are really making out(As hot and heavy as the actors are comfortable with) A knock at the door goes unheard by the couple. A beat, then the knock comes again louder. William groans. 

****

William: Enter 

__

The girl enters as another servant 

****

Servant: My lord Sir Brian wishes to see you!

__

William smiles and whispers something into the other girls ear. She nods and exits. 

****

W: Send him in

Girl exits and after a minute Sir Brian enters shaking in his boots. 

****

W: _(Drinks)_ Welcome my friend Please sit down. Your mission was a success then? Where is the girl. 

****

SB: _(Very scared)_ Well no my lord we don't

****

W: _(Furious)_ What!

****

SB: She got away. 

__

William stands up pissed as hell crosses the room and gets Brian by the throat slamming him up against the wall or floor. 

****

W: How! 

****

SB: Sir Darien, _William lets Brian go and he slides to the floor. William paces a few seconds then turns back to Brian. _

****

W: Who did this? Have you seen him before? 

****

SB: 

__ ****


End file.
